In telecommunications signaling networks, network monitoring systems are used to perform various functions, such as call tracing, billing, billing verification, fraud detection, protocol verification, etc. In order to perform these functions, network monitoring devices copy signaling messages from signaling links and process these messages into a useful format, such as a transaction record. One conventional method for copying signaling messages is to place link probes on signaling links connected to signaling message routing nodes, such as signal transfer points. The link probes are typically connected to a monitoring unit that processes the copied signaling messages.
One disadvantage of using link probes and an external monitoring unit to copy and process signaling messages is that these devices take up space in telecommunications network facilities. Since these facilities are often located in urban buildings where space expensive, using external link probes and monitoring units may be undesirable.
In order to reduce the space required to perform network monitoring functions, hybrid network monitoring systems have been developed. These hybrid monitoring systems typically involve a copy function located within a routing node for copying signaling messages, one or more computers outside of the routing node for processing the signaling messages, and external link probes and monitoring devices for some of the signaling links connected to the routing node. Because the copy function is located within the routing node, the need for external link probes is reduced. However, even these hybrid systems required some external link probes to capture all of the signaling messages received by or sent from the routing node being monitored.
One disadvantage of conventional network monitoring systems is that these systems must be manually configured to match the configuration of the routing node being monitored. For instance, signaling links connected to signal transfer points are taken in and out of service on a daily basis. The monitoring system, in both the hybrid and probe-based cases, must be manually reconfigured each time the configuration of the network being monitored changes. When a link is taken out of service, the monitoring system must be reconfigured to cease monitoring the out of service link. When a new link is put in service, the monitoring system must be reconfigured to monitor the new link.
Adding a signaling link to a signal transfer point typically includes adding a new printed circuit board to the signal transfer point and connecting the printed circuit board to an external cable. In the probe-based case, re-configuring the network monitoring system includes attaching a new link probe to the cable and programming the monitoring unit to recognize signaling messages on the new signaling link. For hybrid network monitoring systems that include internal and external link monitors, both new link probes and internal signaling message copy functions may require modification. Such manual reconfiguration is both time and labor intensive and often results in the network monitoring system being out of sync with the network being monitored.
In light of the difficulties associated with conventional network monitoring systems, there exists a long felt need for a network monitoring system with reduced configuration time.